Harry Potter and the Prisoner's of Nederland Ranch
by xPrettyinBlackx
Summary: Summer and Amunet find themselves in search for the dark lord, so they seek the help from one of his most loyal Death Eaters! Expect some new crazy adventures and a special appearance from the 80's king of pop culture! cont to Be Slug!
1. Bussiness Woman

Ok! So here we go again! it's the girls 3rd year and there is many more adventures and challenges they need to overcome! So follow along as the journey begins in this Hogy Hogy HOGY Hogy hogy Hogwarts (teach us something please!) adventure!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a dark and Stormy night and Amunet and Summer sat around their cheap hotel room. Summer break was now in progress, and since the two girls had no place to go, or home for that matter, they decided to rent a cheap old hotel room down at hogsmead. Sure it wasn't the prettiest place of all, but hey it was comfortable with a warm fire place, and two twin size beds, to the girls this was heaven.

"You know Summer, I really do miss Tom Riddle" Amunet said as she rolled over on her side to look up at Summer who was laying on her bed.

"Again with your Tom Riddle, When are you going to get it! He is Dead Amunet!"

"Summer your mean! No wonder your in Slytherin" 

"Just because Slytherin house is known to bring forth dark wizards, it doesn't mean they have to be mean!" Summer scowled at Amunet "Your beloved Tom Riddle belonged to Slytherin"

"Nu-Uh!"

"Yea-huh"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea huh!"

"You lie!"

"No I'm not lying you arse" Summer then rolled over on her stomach and glared at Amunet. "Look, everyone knows that Tom Riddle is the dark lord Voldemort!" 

Amunet squinted "Shhh! Do not say his name!"

"You idiot! You don't even know who that is do you?"

"No, but it doesn't matter, everyone else says that we shouldn't say his name"

"Idiot, everyone else fears Voldemort, you don't fear him, your in love with him!"

"I do?"

"Yes! He is Tom Riddle!"

"He is?"

"Yes he is!"

"We must find him then!" Amunet jumped up from the floor. With one fist in the air she posed like an anime character "I must find Tom Riddle! I shall be on a never ending quest to be his girlfriend!"

Summer laughed to herself and got up "Are you sure you want to find him?"

"YES! I LOVE TOMIKINS!"

"Alright, come on, I think I know where we can find him" Summer chuckled to herself and got out some flu powder.

"What are you doing summer?"

"I'm taking you to your dark lord!"

"By using ashes? Your not going to turn all evil on me like on silent hill right?"

Summer laughed "No you idiot, I'm taking you to the Malfoy mansion"

"Malfoy Mansion? Why the hell would I want to go there? Lucius is extremely mad because of what happened last year. I don't think he will be too pleased if we go bother him at home!"

"Don't worry, Lucius will be more than pleased to see us…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX At the Malfoy mansion Lucius was sitting in his big comfortable emerald green lazy boy, he read a book which was titled "How to bring back your dark lord and not get killed while trying to do so!" he constantly pushed his reading glasses back into place. He looked over at the fireplace which flickered, then continued with his reading. He leaned back in his chair as he stretched his legs, Man was it great to be rich! It was then that the flames to his fireplace turned a shade of green, he looked at it, a perfectly shaped brow curved over his eye.

Suddenly, a dusty figure flew out of the fireplace and onto Lucius's lap, causing his chair to fall back, bringing Lucius down with it. "Get off me!" he managed to mumble as the wiggled around trying to get up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy! It was my first time! I didn't mean too! I really am sorry!"

It was then that another dusty figure stepped out from the fire place and onto the sitting area.

"Good evening" Summer said as extended her arm out to help Amunet get up.

"What on Merlin's beard do you think you are doing!" An outraged Lucius called out as he was pushed back down once again by Amunet's clumsiness.

"We are for business reasons Mr. Malfoy" Summer said trying to sound as professional and business like as she possibly could. Amunet tried not to laugh.

"what is this business you speak of!" he shouted with rage as he dusted off his silky black robe. "I do not minder with children!"

"O but you will find our proposal to be of your most liking!" summer answered coolly

"like I said! I don't deal with children" he answered sharply

"Oh, pity, I was really hoping that you would help us, o well, I guess ill just have to be on my way back to the ministry, I'm sure the Daily prophet would love to get their hands on these, o yes, they will pay really well for these" Summer snickered as she pulled out a folder from under her robe and threw it in front of Lucius.

He slowly opened the folder and began to look through it, there lying within the manila folder laid a couple of pictures of him, posing in front of a picture, wearing a pink frilly thong. Lucius let out a horror filled gasp and looked up at the two girls. "Where did you get these!"

Summer raised a brow, "You see Mr. Malfoy, I have a lot of sources" she smiled wickedly "and don't worry, there is plenty more where these came from She pulled out another folder which revealed pictures of Lucius feeding grapes to Severus, as they laid in a beach like scenario, pictures of Lucius laying on a bed with Potter, a red silk sheet covering their naked bodies, and finally a picture of Lucius wearing big thick sunglasses and a huge black hat as he pushed around a shopping cart, in his hand a bottle of Flintstones vitamins

"EEK!" Lucius let out a shriek of pure horror "Ill pay anything! What do you want!" he said at once

"O I don't want any money, "

"Well then what do you want! Did you just say you were here for business?"

"O I'm a business woman alright darling, but I don't want any money, I want information"

"Information about what?" he questioned as he gathered all the pictures and shove them in the folder

"I want to know where I can find Lord Voldemort"

Lucius stopped dead in his tracks and raised his perfectly shaped brow

"I'm sorry, but the only way you could know where Lord Voldemort is, is by becoming one of his death eaters" he smiled wickedly "And you my dear, are in no position to become one"

"O pity, I suppose the ministry will have to see these after all" Summer said as she turned around and began to walk towards the fireplace

"Wait!" he called out just before summer reached the fireplace "I can take you to a meeting" Summer smiled "But only if you truly wish to join the Death Eaters…."

"Hoorah!" Amunet yelled out a shout of glee speaking for the first time since they entered the house.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy you have yourself a deal" summer said turning around and extended her hand to shake it with Lucius, he shook her hand vigorously and then demanded to know where the rest of the pictures were.

"I'm sorry but I cannot give that sort of information until our part of the deal is fulfilled" summer reassured him with a wicked snare

Lucius then gave the girls the information they needed to know about the meeting, and when to show up at his house and at what time, he then proceeded to tell them, that he was not sure if the dark lord was still alive and therefore it could take months before a meeting was to be called, also that if indeed it were true and the dark lord was alive that lord Voldemort would not be in his bests of moods and also that he wouldn't look as healthy as he did while hiding in the chamber of secrets. The girls nodded therefore stating that they understood as they turned to take their leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The months past like seconds and the girls still found themselves waiting to be called, but that call never came. In the mean time, they decided to entertain themselves by bothering their favorite potions master.

Summer snickered to herself as she quickly took a seat next to Amunet in the D.A classroom.

"Did you do it?" Amunet asked eagerly

"We will see soon enough!" Summer whispered as she turned around and faced the front.

Snape then walked into the classroom, looking mad as ever, he had to substitute for Professor Lupin who was feeling sick and was unable to attend class. He walked through the long corridor waving his wand to shut the blinds, He stood in front of the class, with what seemed great pride, his chest expanded and he glared around at the classroom and a wicked grin fell upon his pasty face. It seemed he was really enjoying himself, Being in front of everyone, finally teaching the subject he desired to teach above all. His chest fell as he exhaled and then he finally spoke.

"I am Snape, the potions master…"

Amunet looked over at Summer who in returned looked at her. They exchanged glances and smiled wickedly. Meanwhile Snape continued to talk.

"I am Snape the potions master! Potions master! I am Snape master potions, potions master Snape I am! I am Snape the potions master!"

Everyone began to look at each other it seemed as if Snape knew nothing about what he was saying, "I am Snape, the potions master!" People began to giggle as Snape continued to ramble on. "Potions, Snape The Potions, Master, I am, potions" he then stopped and turned. He glared at everyone then the words slipped out of his mouth in the sound of a growl "potions….master…."

The classroom broke into laughter, they all looked at one another and continued to laugh as Snape began to yell over their laughter "POTIONS MASTER! I AM SNAPE THE POTIONS MASTER! MASTER! SNAPE! POTIONS! I AM"  
Summer and Amunet were the only ones that seemed to be somewhat settled. Summer quickly raised her hand and the room fell quite.

"Sir, We understand that you are the potions master" she giggled "But why is it that you keep repeating yourself!" The classroom broke off into laughter once again Snape held on tightly to the edge of his desk and leaned over, glaring at summer as he softly mumbled to himself "I am Snape…. The potions master…." the classroom continued to roar with laughter as Snape began to walk towards the door, his little black eyes filled with rage.

"O professor Snape! I have been looking for you!" Professor Flitwick said startled as he walked in front of Snape

"POTIONS MASTER!" he yelled out as he pushed Flitwick out of the way.

"What's wrong with him?" Professor Flitwick asked as he turned to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron Weasley said as he slapped Amunet on the back "How does your sister come up with these things!"

"Well, she does have a gift for mischief and it doesn't help that she drinks coffee at like 3 in the morning, that's when her mind is best at work" Amunet smiled as she looked over at the three friends sitting around her. 

"I thought it was dumb! None the less stupid! That is going to cost her hundreds of points off from Slytherin, they will all hate her for it" Hermione said as she crossed her arms and glared at Ron

"They already hate her anyway!" Amunet added "Have you not notice the fact that she doesn't talk to anyone in her house.

"You know, I've actually noticed that" Ron stated

"Actually, she doesn't talk to anyone" Harry looked over at Amunet a bit concerned.

"Don't worry, she likes it that way, she says she has no time for friends, she thinks they will only get in her way. She much rather enjoys being alone in her room Scheming!"

The 3 friends looked at her weird

"What? Its fun to scheme!" Amunet smiled sweetly as she went back to reading her book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did what!"

Summer was about to explode Amunet had just told her about her little chat with the three stooges. She couldn't believe it! How could her sister talk to such people after all Harry Potter was indeed the boy who lived, the one that will come back to kill Voldemort her precious lord of darkness.

"They are really nice Summer! You know you should give them a try! For once you can stop scheming and go out and be a normal person you know! Meet new people make some friends!" Amunet said as she sat on one of the beds within Summer's dormitory.

"Scheming is what I do! Ok and thank but no thanks! I would much rather be alone in my room planning my next evil attack than out and about running around with little wizard fairies that think they can fly just because they can ride a brook!" Summer answered hotly as she sat on the floor. "And besides, We have a mission remember!"

Amunet looked down at her shoes, "Yea I know, " she said sheepishly "But they really are nice people" she looked up and smiled at Summer " yea, nice people.. Right"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that brings an end to the first chapter of the 3rd year! Woohoo! I'm getting ahead of myself, I wasn't going to post this until I came back from vacation but eh what the hell I have it done might as well post it! Lol and besides after hearing some of yall's threats, I would much rather update than suffer the consequence! Lol well that's it for now! Maybe later ill get the energy to write some more, hopefully… lol anyways MANY THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! Lol and to My dearest cousin! Amunet! For helping me out in my evil scheming when I was lost in doubt! Lol this chapter is for you Amoeba! Lol well I don't want to ruin the next chapter but I will say this expect some ridiculous activities! Unexpected apparitions, and what is this? Snape has a change of wardrobe? All of this and more! In the next episode of Be slug! (lol…. Sorry I had to let that out of my chest!) anyways I think I will post year three on here until I find a good title for it 


	2. Ridiculous and shiny red shoes! JaMoNa!

Alright! On with the show! Here Is chapter 2 of year 3! Hope you guys enjoyed the first story as much as I did writing it :D!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now a new day and it seemed that the day couldn't get any better! The birds were chirping! The skies were bright and blue, professor Lupin was finally in better shape and was able to return to class. Snape had figured out a counter jinx that would stop him from saying I am Snape the potions master, Amunet had befriended the three stooges and a really cute boy by the name of Cedric Diggory. Life had never been better! Well for all except Summer, she on the other hand began to look sick. She was paler than usual and her bright blue eyes seemed to have lost their shine.

They now stood around the D.A classroom waiting for professor Lupin to begin class.

"Alright everyone settle down!" The huge wardrobe that stood behind him continued to rattle and shake. "It has come to my attention that you are all now warned about the serial killer that is on the loose"

The students began to mumble amongst themselves.

"Settle down settle down! Now as you all know, We are now hosting as a home to the dementors of azkaban, Now it is up to me to teach you the difference between a dementor, and one other creature that it is commonly confused with" He then walked to the side and stood next to the wardrobe. "Now, who can tell me what lies within this wardrobe?"

"I bet its R. Kelly" Summer whispered to Amunet who began to giggle

"That or Tom Cruise!" Amunet answered as Summer began to chuckle.

"It's a bogart!" Hermione answered as she quickly raised her hand

"Good good! Now who can tell me what a bogart looks like?" Professor Lupin asked

"A bogart has no shape professor! It is a shape shifter…" Hermione began once again

"Does she like to talk or is she just proud that she knows just about everything there is to know about magic" Summer began to whisper to Amunet, Amunet just shrugged and looked away.

"A bogart is a shape shifter professor" she began to mock her words "I'm Hermione, I would much rather read a book than brush my hair, na na na"

"Good good Mrs. Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Lupin added cheerfully. Summer rolled her eyes and scowled Hermione.

"Now I want you to practice saying this! Wands away please!" Professor Lupin began "Ridiculous!" Everyone repeated after him "Good! Now once again! Ridiculous" Amunet repeated eagerly as Summer rolled her eyes. "This class is ridiculous" one of her classmates repeated. Summer laughed to herself and looked over at professor Lupin.

"Good good! Now lets see, Neville! Come here" Neville looked around nervously and slowly stepped up "Now tell me! What is it that you fear the most?"

"P .. P.. P.. Professor Snape.." everyone started to laugh professor Lupin chuckled

"Yes well, I believe he frightens all of us sometimes, Now I want you to imagine the silliest thing you have ever seen"

"My grandmothers clothes!" Neville shouted quickly "she wears this purple suit and a huge hat with a big.."

"Now I asked you to imagine it, I don't need you to describe it! As long as you can see it its all that matters" professor Lupin moved in closer to Neville and began to whisper "Now I want you to Imagine professor Snape.."

Neville looked at him and Lupin nodded approvingly he then opened the wardrobe and slowly the greasy figure of professor Snape began to crawl out. Neville stood there in shock than with a swift of his wand shouted out "Ridiculous!" and professor Snape changed into a ridiculously ugly purple suit and a huge hat with a fake vulture on it. The class began to laugh as Neville looked around pleased.

"Very good very good! Now everyone form a line! A straight line come on!" professor Lupin then began to play some music "Now I want everyone to turn their greatest fear into something… funny"

One by one the students began to go forth and it was now Amunet's turn, she stepped up bravely as the bogart began to shape into a hideous hairy werewolf, it looked at her greedily as his mouth began to foam, she let out a shriek of fear and shouted "Ridiculous!" The werewolf then sifted form and turned into the giant slug that was once Snape. Everyone began to laugh and give her high fives as she made her way to the back of the line.  
Summer then stepped up and the slug began to shift into an Inferi. She backed away in fear but then yelled out "Ridiculous!" and to everyone's surprise the inferi turned into a mirror image of lord Voldemort, nose missing and all. Summer and Amunet began to laugh Hysterically, the rest of the class however, backed away in fear. It was then that professor Lupin jumped in front of Summer and cast the bogart back into its wardrobe. The class looked at Summer in disbelief while her and Amunet continue to roar with laughter.

"Alright everyone, I think that will be all for today!" Professor Lupin looked over curiously at Summer "Class dismissed"

Slowly the students began to disappear from the classroom. Summer and Amunet walked out of the classroom, still a little shook up from laughing so much.

"O god Summer you almost killed me!" Amunet responded as she rested her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Yea, I just cant help it but to think that the rest of the class was a bit frightened" Summer said as she wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Nah! I'm sure they were all laughing too!" Amunet said as they came to a stop. They found a bench outside near the lake and sat down.

"So Summer, tell me, is everything alright?" Amunet questioned as she briefly looked at her sister "You look like your sick!"

Summer laughed "No, I'm fine Amunet. I just, I haven't been sleeping well" she answered sheepishly

"Why? What's been bothering you?"

"Well see, I've been having these weird dreams, I don't know how to explain them, but well, I've been seeing Michael Jackson in my dreams"

Amunet began to laugh hysterically, she almost fell of the bench, Summer sheepishly began to chuckle.

"O Summer! Is that why you turned your inferi into him earlier today?"

"Yea, I just cant get him out of my mind"

Amunet began to laugh even more

"Aww you have a crush on Michael Jackson!"

"Eww gross! Its ok that I like my men pale and skinny but I would much rather they have a nose!" Summer began to laugh too "You know what the weirdest part is though?" she paused "He keeps asking me to join him.."

Amunet looked concerned for a moment, she stared briefly at her sister before she broke out into laughter once again "He wants you to be one of his dancers!" she yelled out in between laughs

Summer began to laugh. "No stupid! He doesn't dance in my dream!"

Amunet then got up did a pirouette followed up by a crotch grab and yelled out "JA-MO-NA! HEE-HEE!" Both sisters broke up into laughter

"O Amunet your such an idiot!" Summer said as Amunet took a seat next to her once again.

"Hey Amunet!" A voice called out from behind the girls, Amunet turned

"Hey Cedric!" her smile widened "how are you!"

"O, I'm great, hey, uhm I was wondering, would you like to… err.." Cedric looked over at Summer

"Alright alright! I get it! Ill leave!" Summer said with a chuckle. Cedric smiled sheepishly and Amunet blushed. She began to walk away, leaving the love birds behind.

She walked through the cool halls of the castle, her mind lingering on her weird Michael Jackson dreams, what was wrong with her? She was halfway through the Slytherin common room when someone called out her name.

"Hey Stormcrow!" a cocky and sly voice called out She continued walking, ignoring the voice, it was probably just another one of her fellow classmates trying to provoke her.

"Hey Stormcrow!" The voice called out again

She felt a tight grip around her wrist and spun around "I'm talking to you!" the sly voice of Draco Malfoy said

"What do you want!" she asked hotly as she released her wrist from his hand.

"My father, he told me to give you this" He handed out a piece of folded parchment

Summer looked at him bewildered. She blinked once, twice.

"Well are you going to take it or what!" he shouted as he shoved the note onto her chest. She grabbed a hold of it before it fell, and continued to look at Draco. It seemed as if someone had turn on the slow motion button, as Draco walked his hair swished from side to side, Summer stood there almost drooling.

"And Stormcrow" he added as he turned around His eyes opening and closing slowly as they exposed thick long lashes "I don't know what your doing, but stay away from my father!" He then turned around and began to walk towards the boys dormitories. Summer stood there in awe, she had never seen such a creature as beautiful as Draco. The firmness of his butt as it wiggled up and down as he walked, his strong arms and his ripped abs that hid under his shirt. She was in complete awe. When suddenly she was snapped out of her day dreaming by a slap right at the back of her head.

"My office now!" Snape hissed as Summer rubbed the back of her head. She let a silent ow escape her lips before she followed the great potions master.

"So professor Lupin tells me that you had a little incident today, during your lesson" Snape asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down behind his dark wooden desk.

"What?" Summer asked still a bit mesmerized by the seductiveness that surrounded Draco Malfoy.

"He told me that you imagined the Dark Lord while you were practicing against a bogart" Snape said as he emphasized on the Dark Lord part.

"What? Dark Lord?" Summer questioned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Tell me, where have you seen him?" Snape questioned

"Well, I have been having these dreams" Snape looked intrigued

"He keeps asking me to join him" Summer added still rubbing the back of her head, not thinking about what she was saying.

"You have been having visions with the dark lord? And he is asking you to join him?" Snape looked as if he was about to pee himself

"Err, yea I guess" Summer answered out loud "Since when is Michael Jackson a dark lord?" she thought to herself

"Well, I shall speak to the head master and see what he wants to do about these dreams" he added quickly as he got up and left the office leaving Summer alone to minger with his things.

"What just happened?" She questioned herself as she sat in the empty office.

After a while she decided she might as well use the time she had and go through some of her dear potions masters stuff.

"Well well, what have we here" Summer began to look through different papers and folders Snape had lying around, it was then she discovered what her next big scheme would be… there lying in the corner, sat a pair of black shoes. With a malicious grin, summer walked closer and closer to the shoes. 

Summer sat around the potions classroom pondering about her weird dreams, this time Michael Jackson had been yelling at her, screaming, telling her to… smoke? She then laughed to herself as she remembered the episode on family guy when the man would appear out of nowhere in between TV shows and commercials telling kids to smoke. As she sat there pondering, chuckling to herself the great potions master made his entrance. He strutted to the front of the classroom. His hips swinging from side to side, he shook his head from side to side and his hair feathered behind him, with a quick turn at the hell, he was now… on the floor? It seemed that dear ol' professor Snape had tripped over his shoes.

"Damn shoes" he mumbled as he stood in front of the class . The students eyes widen as they looked from Snape to his, there where his nasty old black shoes should be, were instead, a pair of shiny red high heels. 

"What are you looking at?" Snape snapped as he moved his cloak aside. Summer began to laugh so hard and she was soon followed by her classmates.

"What are you laughing at!" he snarled as he walked to each one of the students desk. No one responded they all just continued to laugh. "what are you all laughing at!" he yelled as he tripped over himself once again "Am I saying I am Snape the potions master again?" He asked mockingly as the students began to roar with laughter. Summer tried to calm herself down but instead she let out a wheezing snort. People around her turned around and began to laugh. She looked down sheepishly and it was then that the door was swung open.

"Severus" a cool voice called out "Ah, Lucius, what a lovely surprise" he said as he looked at him disappointedly. "What can I help you with, I suppose you would like to speak with Draco?"

Summer looked over at Draco who was now grinning as he looked around at his friends, once again she went into her day dream like stage.

"Actually Severus, I'm not here to see Draco today," Draco looked at his father in shock Snape in return raised an eyebrow. "I would though, Like to speak with Mrs. Stormcrow" Lucius said as he looked over at Summer, She snapped out of her dreams.

Snape twitched his head and motion for Summer to follow Lucius. She quickly got up and walked behind Lucius.

"O and Severus," Lucius called out "Nice shoes, I believe my wife has a purse to match them if you ever care to borrow it" Lucius smiled and evil grin and a puzzled look spread through Snape's face.

"A black one?" Summer managed to hear Snape respond before she closed the door to the potions masters class.

"Why did you not answer my letter!" Lucius growled in a low hiss as he pushed Summer off to the side.

"What your letter? O!" summer answered quickly "I didn't even get a chance to read it, Snape had called me into his office because of something that happened during my D.A. class, wait why am I telling you this?"

"O I don't care for your stupid excuses! Listen to me! You need to stop yourself from showing people that you know about the dark lord, My sources told me that you had an incident during your defense against the dark arts class,"

Summer looked at him puzzled, how the hell did he know? She shook her head "That's why I didn't have time to read your letter, Snape called me in for that and then I was distracted and forgot about the letter"

"Look Stormcrow, unless you want to be expelled, it is for you and your sisters security that you do not tell anyone anything that you know about the dark lord, NOONE! You hear me!" He snapped

"Ok ok! I get you! No one!" Summer crossed her arms and looked away

"Alright, now I will try and keep in touch as much as I can but I don't want to blow my cover, and listen to me when I tell you, you are not safe meddling with Potter and his friends!"

"I know that but its Amunet who doesn't get it" she said coldly as she rolled her eyes.

Lucius turned and started to walk away "And remember Stormcrow! Don't tell anyone about this!" Summer nodded and was about to enter the classroom when the students started to leave the classroom, "I guess class was dismissed, she said as she turned around to take her leave. 


	3. Noone can escape the THRILLER!

Here we go, the conclusion to Harry Potter and the Prisoners of Nederland Ranch! Now to any Michael Jackson fans! I'm sorry but Voldemort really does share a lot of similarities with him. So with no further due, here it is the final chapter to Harry Potter and the Prisoners of Nederland Ranch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amunet sat around her common room, trying to recollect past events, Summer had explained to her their situation with Lucius Malfoy and told her that she was to be quiet and not mention it to anyone. Amunet pulled on her honey blonde hair as she stressed over what was to happen. Summer had confide in her that she was going to go off to never land ranch and look for Michael Jackson and an answer to her weird dreams. She had asked Amunet to join but she just wasn't sure she wanted to go, Jack-o the Wacko had always freaked hr out and she wasn't sure she could take seeing him in person. Amunet was suddenly distracted by a loud pop coming from beside her.

"Hey Amoeba!" Summer smiled as she sat next to Amunet "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just here, reading you know" she smiled sheepishly

"Fun fun!" Summer replied boredly "Listen Amoeba this is your last chance to come with me to Nederland ranch, are you in or what?"

"Well Summer, you know I'm going to worry for you, its just, you know how much I hate Jack-o the wacko! He scared me to death!"

"Even more than a werewolf?" summer grinned

"No, but you know he is scary!" Summer laughed "Alright Amoeba you don't have to come" she flashed her a smile of acceptance "Just don't let anyone know where I've gone ok!" Amunet nodded and smile

"O and Summer!" she called out "Be careful ok!" Summer smiled and nodded in agreement. And with a sound of a pop, Summer was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been about a week since summer had left and Amunet still didn't have any information on her sister. She was beginning to worry. She had confided in the 3 stooges and told them about Summer's plan, she knew Summer would get upset but as everyday passed she would worry more and more.

"Well if you ask me, what she did was not very smart" Hermione said as they all settled themselves.

"Yea but since when does Summer ask you for advice, none the less anyone!" Ron stated hotly as he glared at Hermione.

"Point is!" Amunet stated "That she is gone and I have no way to reach her, I'm growing weary guys, I don't know what to do about it"

"Well you certainly cant tell the head master"

"And why not Ronald?"

"he will go mad if he finds out someone left the castle"

"I don't know what to do" Amunet said plainly as she let her head drop onto the table "Ugh, I should have just gone with her" she sighed

"I'll go with you Amunet" Harry said cheerfully

"You will!" Amunet's head shot up in glee, a smile spread through her face.

"Yea I'll just need to go see Hagrid before we leave"

"Harry, you cant! You will be in loads of trouble!" Hermione stated hotly as she glared at Harry

"Look Hermione everything will be alright, ill go with Amunet and come back as soon as we get Summer"

"Yea, we won't take long I mean I'm sure she is just dancing around to thriller!" They all looked at Amunet rather strange "Ill explain later! Now I have to go and figure out how to get to Nederland ranch!" Amunet quickly got up "Thanks so much Harry!" she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and was off to find a way to get into the forbidden prison of Nederland ranch. 

It took her most of the day to figure out a way to get to her destination but she finally found a safe fireplace within the prison that Harry and her could safely travel through. It was now 10 pm and a weary looking Harry came in through the door.

"What happened?"

"Long story no time to tell! Let's go before its too late, what are you wearing?" Harry questioned for Amunet was wearing a pair of green cargo shorts a white baggy shirt, and an orange vest.

"err, ill explain later!" Amunet grabbed a handful of flu powder and threw it into the fire "Nederland Ranch, Left wing, Room 703" And with a spark of green light she was off, Harry looked puzzled and tried to remember what Amunet had said. Fortunately he got the address right and landed close behind Amunet.

"What on earth is this place?" Harry said as he looked around.

The room was full of old toys. Old Pinball machines were scattered around, Deflated balls laid all over the floor. Harry walked over to what seemed to be an old twisted and crooked bed.

"This used to be Macaulay Culkin's room" Amunet said as she pointed to a picture of Mc Macaulay Culkin's debut face from the movie home alone. There he was with his hands on his cheeks screaming. Harry looked at it and frowned

"What happened to him?" 

" he grew up" Amunet said plainly as she walked towards the door. Harry was about to reach for the door when she shouted

"Wait! It's not safe for me to go out like this!" Harry looked at her puzzled, "Now what were the words to that spell…" she repeated softly to herself "Changeo Resaxo" Amunet's body slowly started to shift and turn, the two lumps that she called boobs now laid flat, and her hair shrunk up to a spiky do, Her features became more boyish but her face was still rather similar. 

"Ok!" she said her voice high pitch and squeaky. "Ahem" she cleared her throat "Sorry, puberty you know" she said her voice going into a deeper tone "Come on, We have to find Summer" She said as she slowly opened the door. She peeked her head out and looked both ways. "Ok coast is clear" She motioned for Harry to follow.

Harry still didn't know what was going on and why Amunet decided to turn herself into a boy but he followed along none the less.

"The reason I changed" she whispered softly "Is because he only likes little boys" she said as she ducked down. "Watch it! There is guards everywhere" Just as Harry ducked and hid behind a life size old choo choo train two guys walked past them, both of them looked to be around the age of 16 or 17.

"Whew, that was close!" Amunet said as she got up, Harry quickly followed her. "Come on, If I am correct Summer should be in one of these rooms.

Amunet and Harry began to run around the whole mansion, looking in every room for Summer but to no avail. It seemed that Jack-o had already done away with her.

"Hey what's that?" Harry motioned to a moving object that seemed to be moving closer and closer to them.

"It's Jack-o!" Amunet screamed as she tried to duck for cover.

"Hey little boys! Are you all coming to the celebration" A high pitch voice that sounded much like a whisper said as the man sitting on the head of the train motioned for them to join. He looked exactly like Lord Voldemort except for the fact that he had hair, and his lips seemed to be covered with a red shade of lipstick. Could it be? That this is where lord Voldemort was hiding?

"Err, yea right, come on Am.."

"Amton, the name is Amton" Amunet said quickly as she and Harry both got on the train

"Yay! Away we go!" The man's whisper like voice yelled out as the train started moving "Come with me! To my special tree!" He began to sing and was quickly followed up by a weird noise that sounded very much like "Ja-Mo-Na!" and a high pitch "Hee - Hee!" They were led all around the mansion again until they came to a stop on the outside grounds. All the young boys began to get off the train and began to run around wild.

"Look!" Amunet motioned for Harry to look and pointed her finger towards a certain bleach blonde that stood beside the punch bowl.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled out as he walked towards him. "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy!" Harry shouted at Draco's face who seemed to become a bit uneasy.

"Um, err, I'm , I'm here on my fathers orders!" Draco said quickly, Amunet joined them

"You lie!" Harry said as he pulled out his wand and pushed Draco against the wall. "This is a death eater meeting isn't it!" Harry looked infuriated.

"Harry stop!" Amunet shouted as she got in between the two boys.

"In your dreams potter! Do you really think death eaters parade themselves around riding choo choo trains?" Draco sneered

"Harry Draco is right, this isn't a death eater meeting, The people here don't even know about the death eaters" Amunet reassured him. Draco looked at her weird.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned but was ignored

"But what about that man! He looks exactly like Voldemort

"Harry you lived amongst the muggles, don't you remember, Michael Jackson? The rapist who was infatuation for little boys caused him to be an outcast?"

"Well, I do remember something but I never really paid attention"

"Well this is Michael! He has kidnapped Summer and we have to save her!"

In that exact moment Jack-o appeared dressed in a peter pan suit

"Now! Can I get everyone's attention!" Jack-o said as he grabbed a microphone and began to potion for everyone to be silent. "Shhh…" he said as he put a finger over his mouth. "Now! Its time for our celebration to begin!" he said cheerfully as he giggled. Harry and Amunet moved in closer.

"Let the tin soldiers bring forth the prisoner!" 

There about a dozen tin soldiers came forth each holding on to a big wooden pole. There was Summer, Dressed up like a doll and tied up to a pole, she looked around in disgust as she tried to fight her way out of the cords that were tied around her.

"You wont get away with this Wacko!" Summer yelled out as the soldiers began to bring the pole up.

"No! Your ignorant! You don't know what your saying! Your ignorant!" he said as he walked closer to her and began to look through her pockets "Look everyone! She has a magic wand! Yay look at me! I have a magic wand, yay! I can do magic! Wee! yay" The old man began to run around everywhere waving and flicking the wand as he made his way through the crowd, all the boys began to clap and cheer him on as he made his way through. "Yay! I love magic! Woo! Look! I can fly!" he said as he began to jump up and down.

"Come on, now its our chance" Amunet motioned of the two boys to follow her.

They made their way towards the pole that held Summer captive.

"Ok, I'm going to go untie her, you two distract Jack-o, make sure he doesn't see me"

"Right!" Draco and Harry both said at the same time.

"Psst summer, summer are you alright?" Amunet questioned as she walked behind her.

"Amunet, is that you?" Summer asked as she looked around.

"Yes, I'm here Summer, don't worry, I'll get you out" Amunet then began to untie Summer

"O thank god you're here! They were going to stone me! Stone me because I'm a girl! Can you believe that?" Amunet shook her head

"Yea I can" she said softly.

"Stupify!" cried Harry as he motioned his wand and a ray shot up straight towards Jacko

"Neener neener! You cant get me!" he yelled out as he began to jump around

"Imperious!" Draco shouted but he too also missed.

"Haha! You can never get me! Jamona!" Michael cried as he began to dance around. Harry and Draco kept shouting curses and spells as Michael kept dancing still managing to escape each one of their attempts. The kids had now ran away, it was close to midnight and everyone knew what happened at midnight.

"Heehee! you will never get me!" Michael shouted as he continued to duck and avoid their enchantments.

The bells to the huge grandfather clock that was up in the right tower began to ring, saying that it was now midnight. The two boys looked around and noticed that they were now alone. Jack-o had turned around and was now starting to tremble his whole body shacking as it began to shift shape. The bell continued to ring, as clouds begin to filter in the sky, A wolf was heard howling. Draco and Harry looked around in shock,

"What is going on!" Draco shouted as he held onto Harry who in return held on to him.

Music began to play, and the two boys looked around. Suddenly about 50 inferi's (inferi's are zombies if you haven't realized that lol) joined Jack-o as they began to circle around Jack-o Then Jack-o turned around. His face was distorted his eyes yellow and wolf like, his mouth began to foam.

"OOO THIS IS MY JAM!" Amunet shouted as she began to dance, Summer rolled her eyes.

"Its close to midnight! And something evil is lurking in the dark" Jack-o began to sing " Ooh! Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart!" The inferi began to spin around him as he walked forward towards the boys. Draco and Harry stood there in shock holding on to each other, Amunet continued to dance.

"You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it! You start to freeze as horror meets you right between the eyes! Your paralyzed!"

"Cuz this is thriller! Thriller night!" Amunet joined in with Jack-o in his singing

"You idiot! Help me! Untie me now!" Summer said between gritted teeth.

"O that's right! I'm sorry!" Amunet apologized as she began to untie Summer.

"Your fighting for your life inside a killer, chiller, thriller!" Jack-o continued as he danced around, his inferi all behind him now.

"You hear a door slam!" Suddenly a door slammed "And realized there is nowhere left to run!" Draco and Harry to moved in closer to each other. 

"You feel the cold hand!" Jack-o then appeared behind the two boys his arms around them both "And wonder if you'll ever see the sun" The boys ran away from him and hid behind the giant train

"You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination!" Harry and Draco then ran and hid behind the refreshment table "But all the while! You hear a creature creeping up behind!" They then began to running like crazy chickens without heads.

"Your out of time! Cuz this is thriller! Thriller night! And no one is going to save you from the… OOH!" Jack-o was then hit on the head by a rock.

"About damn time he shut up!" a now free Summer yelled as she walked towards his motionless body. She bent down and grabbed her wand. Meanwhile Amunet continued to dance around as the inferi began to follow her moves. 

"Hey love birds!" Summer yelled to Harry and Draco who were holding on to each other both trembling with fear. "He is gone now, you can stop making out" Summer said grinning

Harry and Draco looked at each other and then quickly let go.

"I wasn't holding on, it was potter who was holding on to me all along!"

"Whatever!" Harry yelled out as Summer began to laugh

"Who cares! All that matters is that I'm free!"

"Yea and we caught lord Voldemort!" Harry said happily.

"Cuz this is thriller! Thriller night!" Amunet continued to sing and dance, as slowly one by one the inferi began to disappear. "Hey! Where did everyone go!" She yelled out as the last of the Inferi's were out of sight. "No fair! I wasn't finished!" she yelled out as she pouted.

"Come on Amunet! We better get back before Jack-o wakes up"

"Wait!" she shouted, she then ran towards jack-o pulled out her wand and said "Baldensie" Jack-o s head then became shiny and bald as a crystal ball. "Ok I'm done!" she said smiling

As the 4 kids began to walk away the bells of the clock suddenly began to ring again this time motioning it was 1 am and Jack-o had once again regained consciousness

"Hey pretty lady with the high heels on! WHO!" he yelled out as he did a pirouette into a crotch grab "HEE - HEE! Ja- mo- na!"

All four kids looked at him shocked

"You ignorant little fools!" He yelled out as he rushed towards them. He was suddenly hit in the head by the hoof of buck beak the hippogriff.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled out she accompanied by Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, Ron and Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, were all on top of Buck Beak. The poor bird looked like it was going to die.

"Harry they are letting Sirius go free!" Hermione said excitedly as she jumped off of buck beak and ran to hug Harry

"Really! That's great!"

"Yes, in return of the dark lord Voldemort, I hear set you, Sirius black, free of all charge!" Cornelius repeated as he took the chains off of Sirius.

Everyone looked around with joy.

"Take him away boys!" Suddenly two aurors aparated and took Jack-o away to azkaban.

"Well, I guess there is such a thing as happy endings!" Harry said smiling as he looked around at all his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Azkaban Prison

"No your ignorant! Your ignorant! I'm not Voldemort! I'm peter pan! Your ignorant!"

"Yes, yes and I'm the tooth fairy!" a guard shouted as he walked past Jack-o s cell, he then began to laugh. "Poor guy, must have been hit in the head many times in order for him to be like this"

"Yea" his comrade said "Actually he was hit by a hippogriff" both friends began to laugh as they walked away.

"You will pay for this Potter, if it's the last thing I do!" Jack-o then said through gritted teeth as he held on to the prison bars.

"Psst, Psst master, is that you?" A voice called out beside

"Who is there!" he shouted in his girlie voice

"Master, Its be, Bella…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's it for 3rd year! I hope you guys liked it! I just thought that it would be great to bring in Voldie's twin! They can have so much fun together! Lolz ok well thanks for everyone that read and don't forget to review! And don't worry 4th year is close at hand meaning more thrills chills and adventures! and finally we can bring in the Dark Lord himself:D 


End file.
